


Just Kids

by vermicious_knid



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrian in a beanie, F/M, High School AU, Trevor smells, and sypha is like the donkey from shrek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: Modern high school AUIt was just after 3pm and Sypha was getting her school bag from her locker when she heard (and smelled) Belmont a few feet away from her.”Hey, anyone wanna go to McDonalds? I’m dying for a mcflurry.” he exclaimed, half of his body leaning into his locker and the other half dragging into the floor.





	Just Kids

”Hey Adrian. Hey, A.D...”

 

The school library, which had been so blissfully quiet only moments ago, was broken by the obnoxious voice of one loud Belmont, leaning precariously over the study table to the opposite side. His textbook (if you could call it that) was splayed open, a huge gatorade bottle next to it. He was still dressed in gym clothes from football practice, but he’d thrown a brown leather jacket on to look a little cooler. He was trying in vain to get the attention of the senior sitting on the opposite side, who was deeply engrossed in a book of his own – leaning back on his own chair far enough so that Belmont could not touch him. His long blonde hair was hanging loosely from his shoulders, smooth as silk and the envy of every girl in school.

 

”Hey Dragonball...OCD boy...”

 

His hazel eyes looked up from the book in his lap, coldly settling on Belmont.

 

”How many blasphemous nicknames can you come up with?” He whispered, not wanting to break the calm in the room. But of course, he knew that no place was sacred when a certain Trevor Belmont was involved. Trevor was warming up to one of his famous toddler tantrums, bottom lip already pouting up a storm. It made his bruised black eye look kind of strange.

 

”Many more if you don't come over here and help me.” he muttered, and Adrian sighed. The things he had to put up with.

 

”I thought you said you could do this on your own...” he muttered, amused to watch Belmont getting more irate with him.

 

”Well, turns out I was wrong okay?” he whispered back, crossing his arms over his chest, continuing to pout. If he didn’t smell so bad, he’d probably stop tormenting him – possibly.

 

”Oh my, look at that. Trevor Belmont admitting to being a moron.” he continued, smiling lazily as Belmont gave him a wide-eyed glare.

 

”I am not! It is this stupid algebras fault!” Trevor suddenly yelled, smacking the textbook like that would help matters. Adrian tsked him and turned another page calmly of his own book.

 

”So like you, to blame others for your own lack of brain cells.”

 

Suddenly, a girl from two seats away spoke up. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and comfortable grey leggings, a stylish tattoo of five stars on her exposed wrist. Her blue eyes stared down both of them, her foot tapping nervously against the linoleum floor.

 

”Guys please! We are going to get in trouble again!” she whispered, to which Belmont muttered and Adrian nodded.

 

”She’s right you know, and this time it will definitely be your fault. ” Adrian noted casually, and from the corner of his eye he could just catch how the girl, Sypha, just barely managed to catch the book that Belmont had planned to throw at his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Technically, they should not have been friends. They were so different, and both Belmont and Adrians respective families had certainly no love between them. Coming from old families with old money could do that.

 

If it wasn’t for that fateful day of detention back in 3rd grade, they probably would never have known each other at all.

 

It was now a fond memory they often looked back on. A childhood adventure that had seemed so big at the time. Adrians father, a rich man with many properties owned by him in the city, had ordered the school to be demolished so that another property could be built in its stead– wanting to send Adrian to a private school in Switzerland.

 

But unlike most schools, this one was actually pretty good. And the building itself was huge, almost as big as a castle. The three of them were different from most students – whose reaction to the impending demolishment was merely to cry or to beg the principal in vain not to let it happen.

 

Adrian was a prodigy, adept at chemistry, physics and mathematics at an early age. When the construction team came to tear the building down, he threw homemade stinkbombs at them. He electrified the fence that surrounded the grounds, and set loose the neighbors dog – who did not care for children, people, moving objects or people dressed in bright orange.

 

Trevor had always been good with knots – he had been taught well by his scout leader. It had however landed him in a lot of trouble at school, because he continuously tied the laces of his teachers shoes together – but he also made traps indoors that were triggered by walking into a rope. Baloons filled with slime would land in teachers faces, nets would fall down and trap them, etc. I don’t think I need to explain what he did when the construction crew came.

 

Sypha...well. She was a girl who loved books almost as much as her pet hamster Zelda. And to destroy a whole school, library included? Not going to happen. Her skill was talking – and she talked A LOT. How she convinced the foreman of the crew that she was the president’s daughter no one will ever know, nor how she brought him to his knees in tears, vowing to never hurt their school.

 

They met for the first time in detention. And Adrians dad came in, at first looking more angry than any sane adult had any right to be – but when he saw the three children together, heads bent close and talking quietly amongst themselves – saw his son with a true smile on his face, a rare thing to behold – then he knew, understood what the school meant to them, and to his son.

 

* * *

 

Now they were all seniors in a private high school just outside new york city. At first Sypha wouldn't attend, because of the very expensive tuition and the fact that she was an orphan – but thanks to Adrian's dad, strings were pulled – quickly and efficiently.

 

It was just after 3pm and Sypha was getting her school bag from her locker when she heard (and smelled) Belmont a few feet away from her.

 

”Hey, anyone wanna go to McDonalds? I’m dying for a mcflurry.” he exclaimed, half of his body leaning into his locker and the other half dragging into the floor.

 

Adrian was done neatly categorizing and organizing his own locker, which always smelled of peppermint and starch. Some of his fencing equipment had been carefully stored in a big duffel bag, which he took out before closing it. He looked down at Trevor and smirked.

 

”Say that in french and maybe I’ll join you.”

 

Trevor made a rude gesture with his hand while Sypha attempted to bite his thick middle finger in midair. He threw her a playful warning glance and she grinned, taking out her phone to browse on it while she waited for the boys to stop being boys. It was never going to stop.

 

”Oh fuck off A.D.D, you love those flurries.” Trevor exclaimed, which was true. Adrian loved milkshakes, soft pillows and really sweet tea – but this was a secret he never told anyone out loud. But everyone already knew, which kind of made it a moot point. He sighed and put on a forest green beanie on his head with the words "get rekt" embroidered on the front. 

 

”Fine. But you’re buying – and not only because you smell, but also because you’re ugly.”

 

 


End file.
